


We'll Get Hell to Pay

by edgarallanrose



Series: Season 11 Destiel timestamps/codas [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 11x18 Timestamp, Alcohol, Angst, Episode: s11e18 Hell's Angel, Hell's Angel, M/M, swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6497737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgarallanrose/pseuds/edgarallanrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dean figured he deserved a head start on getting drunk.<br/>He set the whole six pack down on the war room table, but he didn’t wait for Sam before he cracked open the first bottle. Hell, Sam might not even join him. Didn’t matter. Dean could finish them off himself."</p><p>Timestamp for 11x18</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Get Hell to Pay

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place right before the scene where we see Sam and Dean drinking beer together, but there are already a bunch of empty beer bottles on the table. 
> 
> Exactly the kind of angst you'd expect from a season 11 timestamp.

Dean figured he deserved a head start on getting drunk.

He set the whole six pack down on the war room table, but he didn’t wait for Sam before he cracked open the first bottle. Hell, Sam might not even join him. Didn’t matter. Dean could finish them off himself.

By the second bottle Sam got a drink for himself and hesitantly took a sit across from Dean. It occurred to Dean that Sam might have been trying to give Dean a little space by letting him drink the first one alone. Christ, how pathetic had he been back there? He could hear Lucifer’s mocking _“Cas!”_ on repeat in his head. Is that what he had sounded like? Dean grimaced at the thought, took another swig from the bottle. Sam sighed deeply, ready to speak, but Dean shook his head.

“Need to be drunk first,” Dean said, “then we talk about this.”

Sam nodded in silent agreement.

On the third beer, Dean idly thought what kind of superhuman bloodline Jimmy Novak, rest his soul, would have to have for this body to still be in one piece. The most average of average joe humans from goddamn Pontiac, Illinois has now had an angel, an archangel, and a demon inside his vessel all at the same time. Dean was trying much harder to think of that body as a vessel now. Remembering Lucifer’s expressions on that face as Cas was becoming extremely painful.

But, fuck, Cas was still in there too.

And Dean had _seen_ him. Just for a second, but he was there. Cas had said his name. Cas had seen him too.

Dean was on his fourth beer when he realized for the first time that he had been in the same room as Amara and hadn’t even thought about her once. He hadn’t ever been in her presence before without feeling like the rest of the world dropped dead around him. But she didn’t have that hold on him this time. Cas had been there. He only now remembered the look on her face when he had shouted Cas’ name before she left. She was just as surprised as he was that he could think of anything but her. Dean didn’t know what that meant. He didn’t know why Cas and him were always the exception for one another. Or maybe he did know. But he didn’t want to think about it. Not while Cas was still stuck along for the ride with that _fucking slimy, Hell bastard sonofa – goddammit, Cas, you idiot what the fuck were you thinking?_

Dean had somehow ended up with his ass on the floor. Sam moved like he was going to help him, but Dean waved him off. He had a feeling he might be crying and he didn’t want Sam to see.

“Go get two more beers, Sammy,” he said gruffly.

“Then we talk?” He sounded concerned. Dean must look like more of a shit show than he felt.

_Dammit, Winchester, pull yourself together._

“Yeah, then we talk.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't done one of these in a while, but this ep gave me Dean/Cas feels that shattered my heart into a million pieces. Therefore I had to project that hurt onto Dean. Sorry, Dean. I do that to you a lot. 
> 
> Anyway, hope to do a few more of these as the season nears it's end!
> 
> Follow me on the tumblrverse! [edgarallanrose](http://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/)


End file.
